Snow Fire
by Blood Roses18
Summary: What happens when the the Buffy and Shy go to Hogwarts and meet the Marauders?
1. Life before Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus or ?)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius or ?)

* * *

My name is Elisabeth Alexandra Summers, and I have a twin sister who's name is Elisabeth Porsche Summers. Neither of us go by Elisabeth, I go by Buffy and she goes by Shy. Our mother named us she thought it was funny to have both of us have the same first name, she died two weeks after we were born. Our father, Giles got remarried when we were four years old. Jenny is the only real mother we've known. Mom was and Jenny is a witch, and dad is a wizard.

We moved to America after Jenny got a job there and we love it, well not dad but he doesn't complain much. When we were eleven we got our letter to go to Salem school of Witchcraft, a.k.a. an all girls school. When we got the letters Jenny took us shopping at Diagon Alley. We went into Gringotts both Shy and I had different accounts.

"Now that we have more money. It's time for some shoppin'. you girl's ready?" Jenny asks us. After a bit Jenny tells us time to go get our wands.

"Jenny Giles, how is your wand working for you?" This voice came out of nowhere.

"Wonderful Mr. Ollivander. But I here for my girl's they need their first wands. This is Shy and Buffy." Jenny tells him. I can't help but look around there are other people in there. Four boys, the cute tall one with light brown hair said that we could go first.

"Very well, very well. Miss Giles..." He starts as he's looking at Shy. But Jenny then cuts in and tells him It's Summers "Miss Summers put your wand arm out." She ends up with willow, 9 inches, and phoenix tears and the feather. Now it was my turn. I went through so many wands I'd lost count, tell we found the right wood, Willow. Mr. Ollivander thought for a bit then went and got a wand and handed it to me.

"Ah here we go. Petrified Willow, 9 inches, hair of a werewolf just made it yesterday" Mr. Ollivander told us. We paid and left. As we were leaving I said good-bye to the boy's, the tall one with light brown hair look at me with surprise.

When we were out Jenny said "I want to get you two something special, come on." She took us to get Tattoo's. Shy got a little black dog and a big black dog on her shoulder. I got a wolf and a werewolf on my shoulder. We did some more shopping before Jenny said "Time for us to go back girls, and lets not tell your dad about the tattoo's yet."

At school we both got into the same house, and went to the same classes. In our second year we decided that we wanted to become an animagus, and we did.

"What I'm I?" Shy asks me as I stand there after she transformed back into the dark haired, blue eyed girl that she is.

"Well you looked really cute." She gives me this look. So I told her "you were a little black dog, with short hair." She looked very pleased.

"It's your turn. Get on with it then." After I transform back she told me "You are a cute wolf. With short real light blonde hair almost white."

Sh...don't tell anyone but we found out during our third year that I was a potential slayer, and that Shy was a potential seer. Dad prepared us so if we got called we'd be ready.

During the end of our fourth year on May 24, our birthday, I was called as a slayer. But the other slayer was still alive so the council let me be. The moment I was called Shy became a seer.

* * *

What Do you think? Continue? 


	2. Sorted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Take It

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus or ?)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius or ?)

* * *

"Help! Get this thing away from me!" Professor Dolockmen said as the bear chased her down the hall. 

"Give me your picnic basket! I want your picnic basket!" Berry the Bear said. Shy enchanted it to talk, I transfigured it.

"That's it I've had it! SUMMERS AND SUMMERS GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW!"

"Can you believe how well that spell worked? I mean wow! Only downside is that the headmaster is probably going to tell dad." Some time I think that I would forget me head if it wasn't there.

After we saw the headmaster. We had to figure out how to tell dad. An Owl came over to us. Dad's owl, bad news I know.

_How could you girls do something like that? You think getting expelled is the worst that's going to happen you have another thing coming!_

The letter just got worse from there. After we got home Dad told us that we had to stay in the house we were grounded . Jenny tried to get us something to do but dad said no. So here we are at home seating on our beds. The headmaster of dad and Jenny's old school is coming to talk to us. In all honesty dad was surprised that it took us that long to get expelled from Salem.

"Hello Ladies my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you are Buffy and Shy?" He has a old man, but he looked ready for anything. "So how would the two of you feel about going to Hogwarts for your last two years?"

" Honest like? We'd love it. Dad and Jenny told us all about Hogwarts!" Shy and I were very happy that we were going to Hogwarts.

"Well lets get you two sorted, then. Shy would you go first?" He put the hat on Shy. Not long after it yelled out **Gryffindor**. "Very good. Now Buffy if you would." So I put the hat on.

_Well, well a slayer. I didn't think I'd be meeting you._

'Just because I'm a slayer doesn't make less of a person'

_Of course not my dear, of course not. Now where to put you would fit all the house's. You have bravery, loyalty, cunning, and wit. But you have more wisdom than some one your age should have. You look for justice but not revenge. I don't think you'd like slytherin at all to evil for you. Hufflepuff wouldn't be challenging enough. You'd do well in Ravenclaw but your not very patient, no, best keep you with your sister._

'Thank you' I thought as the hat yelled **Gryffindor**

"Very Good. Very Good. Now what classes would the two of you be taking?" He asked.

"Well I like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic please." I said with out thinking, not that I needed to I knew what classes to take to because a Healer.

"Same as Buffy but instated of Care of Magical Creatures I'd like to take Astronomy if that's ok?" Shy didn't know what she wanted to do, but she knew that it didn't involved Care of Magical Creatures.

"I believe that those can be arranged. Now I'll see you on September first." He said as he got up ready to leave. "Here are your school lists, and happy early birthday to the two of you." We smile and said good bye.

* * *

What Do you think? Continue? 

Please any names of people that who would be in the same year as the Marauders? Or any names would be helpful I'm not good at make names up. I need all the help I can get!

Thank You For All Of Those Who Reviewed!


	3. Meet the Marauders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Take It

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus or ?)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius or ?)

* * *

"If we do not leave soon the train will leave with out the two of you." Dad yells up the stairs. "and Shy do not forget that blasted owl of yours, Whoppers." We come running down the stairs like always.

"It's cool dad. We're here." _'Like we'd ever be late'_ I thought. When we get to the train station, Shy goes and gets the carts and I take our stuff out of the trunk. As we go through 9 Three Quarters I see a group of four guys. The tallest has dark messy hair, the one next to him has dark long hair that went to his shoulders, the next was short and fat, and the last one looked familiar cute, tall, and light brown hair.

"Well we best go find some seats Buffy. Bye Daddy, Jenny." I told them bye then ran to keep up with Shy. We find one compartment that had no one in it and sat down. Shy pulls out a book, and I just sit there with nothing better to do until Shy's is done reading. After a bit the boys from before come in and ask to sit.

"Depends" I state with a smile on my face. Shy puts her book down its time for fun.

"On what?" the tall one with the messy hair asks. All of the boys have grins on their faces, well no not the fat one he looks confused.

"Only if you tell us your names because daddy always said not to sit with people you don't know. Come on don't be shy" Shy informs the poor boy.

"No that was not to talk to people you don't know." She gives me this look that makes me aware that I will be paying for that later. "I'm Elisabeth, and so is she." The look that they have on their faces is so funny.

But Shy stops it all when she says "I'm Shy" she lets that sink in then says "this is Buffy. and the lot of you are..."

The tall one starts first. me and Shy look at each other and think _Leader_. "I'm James Potter. My friends call me Prongs."

"I'm Sirius Black, Padfoot." I see Shy looking at him with interest._ Funny Shy has a crush on him._

The small fat ones next. "Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail." I look at Shy neither of us like him much.

Then came the cute one. "I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony."

"Well now that's all clear why are you still standing in the doorway sit down." Then a nice looking girl with red hair comes in. I notice that it's Lily.

"Come on in Lil." I say with the up most respect.

* * *

What Do you think? Continue? Review Please.

Thank You To Manticore-qurl071134 and SirisSpikeLover for reviewing Chapter two, and to all of those who read the story. If anyone would like to see something specific in this let me know. And if anyone and I do mean** ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	4. The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"Hey Lil how ya been?" I ask in a sicken sweet voice. _We just meet Lil's Mr. Prat._

"Can't complain. Either of you been sorted yet?" she states.

"Yeah Gryffindor the both of us. Cool huh. WOW cool horses leading those carriages." I state not really hearing what I'm saying.

"They are not horses they're.." James stops her before I could.

" We know Evans, we know."

"Leave me alone Potter. And know one asked you." Lil gets this look on her face when she stated talking to James. James, Lil, Peter, and Maggie (a friend of Lil's) went in one carriage. Remus, Sirius, Shy, and myself went into another carriage.

"You can hear Evans and Prongs arguing from here." Sirius stated. We all agreed with that statement.

"Have we ever meet before you look familiar?" Remus asked us. I Look at Shy and she looks a me .

I shrug saying "maybe." _They do look a little familiar, oh well_.

"Shy.." Sirius starts only to be interrupted by Shy.

"you to? everyone's shy wonder why." Remus and I state laughing. _He looks good when he laughs._

"funny. Like I trying to say how do you two know Evans?"

"Oh we grew up next door to her tell we moved to the States. Then after that we keep in touch. Her family's real nice but her sisters a real ..."

"SHY" I interrupt her right before she cursed. "you shouldn't talk about people like that!" She gets real huffy and she and Sirius start talking leaving Remus and me to talk.

"So how do you and Shy know each other? Where did you go to school? Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Full of questions aren't you." he starts to blush. "not that's a bad thing or anything." after a beat or two I say "she is my twin sister. We went to Salem school of Witchcraft. And we came to Hogwarts because we got kicked out." I said with a smile.

"Bloody Hell you went to an all girls school... why did you get kicked out?" Sirius ask looking a little hopeful.

"Well see there was a spell, a bear, and teacher." At there looks I go on. "We enchanted a bear to move and the bear ended up chasing a teacher around the classroom." The boys start to laugh. Then Sirius starts telling us about some of the thing that the 'marauders' had done. I just sit next to Remus listening.

Remus looking at me and smiles trying to making sure I don't see him, but I do then I smile. When we get to the castle we all sit down.

I turn to Lil and say "This year is gonna be a blast. Gonna help with the pranks?"

Lil looks at James and the says "oh yeah! I can't wait for the fun, and I know just were to start!"

* * *

What do you think? Continue? Review Please.

What were Tonks parents names?

Thank You To everyone for reviewing Chapter three, and to all of those who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

And if anyone and I do mean**ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	5. Let the Pranks Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"Where is our class schedule Lil?" Shy asks her. 

"Well you pick the classes that you signed up for and go to them. You got that paper right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe gym is mandatory."

"Well here's the Sixth Year schedule.There is an A and a B. You go to A first then the next day you go to B.This Ones A"

8:00-9:00 Transfiguration w/ Professor McGonagall

9:15-10:15 Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor White

10:25-11:25 Muggle-studies w/ Professor Dreary

11:25-11:45 Lunch

12:00-1:00 Charms w/ Professor Lucky

1:15-2:15 Ancient Ruinesw/ Professor Dustin Shoes

2:25-3:25Gym w/ Professor Ditch

3:40-4:40 Hand to Hand Combat w/ Professor Warlord

"And this ones B"

6:50-7:45 Astronomy w/ Professor William Skys III

8:00-9:00 Potionsw/ Professor MaryK

9:15-10:15Arithmancy w/ Professor Haddage

10:25-11:25 History of Magic w/ Professor Binns

11:25-11:45 Lunch

12:00-1:00Herbology w/ Professor Iggy Parpalcoff

1:15-2:15 Divination w/ Professor Clair Voyant

2:25-3:25 Care of Magical Creatures w/ Doctor Jeff Quinlin

3:40-4:40 Gym w/ Professor Ditch

* * *

"Great. So what do you think our first prank should be? Turning someone into something, turning something pink? What?" Lil asks with a lot of hesidency. 

"Well I was thinking we could each do something different in class and make it look like an accident." Buffy suggests to the group.

"Cool. Lil you do something in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Buffy something in Charms. As for me I'll do something in Transfiguration." Both Buffy and Lil agreed with her.

The girls got into the Transfiguration classroom and they figured out they had it with Slytherins. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were already in the classroom surprise, surprise the boys were sitting together. Lily had figured out the perfect thing to do. She pointed her wand at Potter. She of course did it discreetly. She said a spell that turned Potter's hair pink and made him start singing.

James Potter sing the song "I'm a little teapot short and stoat here is my handle and here spout. Tip me over and pour me out." And it could be heard through out the hallway on that floor.

"That was so great Lil. I love it." Shy started saying once we were out of the way of prying ears.

"I'm so glad I took a picture of that!" For some reason Buffy though Remus heard them but he was to far away to hear them. "Your turn Shy." She said with a smile.

When we got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, we found out that it was again with Slytherins. Shy got fellow Gryffindor Sunshine 'Sunny' Rainbow to help her with the prank. The only thing Sunny had to do was not let Professor White see Shy saying the spell. When she was done saying the spell all of the Slytherin boys where running out of the room screaming because of a bunch of little baby bunny.

"OK. Inventive all give you that but I still can top it." Buffy informs Shy.

"I don't know, that was pretty funny to see the slytherin boys running from baby bunnies that didn't do anything but jump in front of them." Lil said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Your turn Buffy make it good." Shy said as they started toward their dorms for their break.

Once they got into the Charms classroom Buffy tried to think of what to do. Class was almost over when she came up with the prefect thing. She did a Charm that made a cloud appear and then it starting raining. All of the kids in the classroom started yelling. Then the cloud started dropping Chocoballs, and raining down Butterbeer.

"Get the buckets. Hurry this stuff is great." "Rain, rain, go away come back some other day." Were just a few of the things that where said.

Everyone was quiet the instant that Professor Lucky said "THE NEXT PERSON THAT TALKS GETS DETENTION. Now who did this?" No one said a thing. "All right Class Dismissed."

By the end of the day there was a rumor going around that the marauders were going to get some competition.

"So should we name our group, get nicknames, and give the marauders a run for their money?" Lil asked as we sat in our room.

Buffy and Shy look at each other and say "Hell yeah" their laughter could be heard coming from their room.

* * *

What do you think? Continue? Review Please. 

What were Tonks parents names?

What should I name the group?

P.S. Chocoballs are sweets full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream. Butterbeer is a frothy, buttery drink.

Thank You To all of those who reviewed Chapter Four, and to everybody who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

And if anyone and I do mean**ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	6. Names

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

For Those Who Wish To Go On The

Field Trip To The Muggle Museum

You Must Sign Up By Friday.

The Trip will take place on the

first Sunday in October.

"So, what do ya think Lil should we sign-up?" Buffy ask with a hopeful expression.

"Well I guess. I mean it could be fun." Lily said with little hesitation and a big grin on her face. "Do ya think that we should sign Shy up?" Buffy starts laughing. "What? ... Buff what?"

"We could always sign-up the marauders. Think about it they wouldn't know and there's a five a.m. wake up call." Buffy say still laughing it up.

Lily looks at her "that's great. But remember Shy and you promised.." She look around to make sure that no one was around. "..to show me how to be an animagus." We stand there for another beat or two after we wrote the boys names down.

"So have you read the book?" At Lilly's nod Shy continues "All right. So lets start first Buffy will show you." Buffy changes into the real light blonde haired wolf she is. Buffy stayed like that for a bit then changed back.

"Now watch Shy then you try." Shy changes into little black dog with a grin on her canine form. After a long bit Shy changed back. "OK Lil remember everything you've read and what we've told you." Lily concentrates for a bit right before she started to give up she starts to feel a little funny.

After Lily changes back she looks at her friends. "Lil can I ask ya a personal question?" Buffy asks.

Lily looks a little confused. But said "of course you can."

"Do you like Cats?" Shy asks getting what her twin was getting at.

"yeah why...OH am I a cat? I am aren't I?" At this point Lily was practically jumping off the walls with excitement. Shy just had to stop her she was driving both Buffy and her nuts.

"Lil be cool. BE COOL!" After Lily cooled down some what "Yes you are a cat a little Cocoa colored cat. Happy now?"

"Yes. I mean I just came up with some nick names. Shy your Shadow because of your black fur. Buffy your Snow because your fur is so blonde its almost white."

"And what about you Lil?" Buffy ask with the up most curiosity.

"Well Shy already named me...Cocoa." Lil said.

"All right I think that I can live with that." Shy informs the both of us like it was a life or death thing. All of us burst out laughing. Cocoa and Snow told Shadow about the trip to the Museum. "Sounds like fun I'm in."

"Good because we signed ya up..." Buffy looks at Lil "Well you and The almighty Powerful Marauders."

After a beat or two Lil says "There is something else you should know... there's a 5 a.m. wake-up call."

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

What should I name the group? Firecrackers, Divas, Lady's, or what?

Thank You To all of those who reviewed Chapter Five, and to everybody who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

And if anyone and I do mean**ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	7. War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"I can believe that Slytherin and Gryffindor have gym together. I mean Dodge Ball with Slytherin's that is so great. We can kick their bloody a and then not get into trouble," James said.

"Yeah and this has nothing to do with the fact that Evans will be in a gym uniform?" Sirius questioned.

"Well it wasn't like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Padfoot I thought you liked Shy not Evans? Something you want to tell us" Remus joked.

James just starts glaring at both Remus and Sirius. "You know what I meant Padfoot and so did you Moony. Oh and Moony why are you so playful lately? I mean your helping Buffy with Quidditch practice even thought she doesn't need it, you tell her before we do any pranks so she isn't affected, even offered to show her around the **whole** school." James said with a smirk. "I think you like her!"

Remus starts "No I ...Lily, Shy, Buffy over here." Remus waving his arms trying to get the girls over there so they could save him.

* * *

"Oh come on you like the fact that your going to be able to hit the Slytherin's and not get in trouble for it.." Shy said with a smirk to Lily.

"Okay so maybe just a little but don't you dare tell Shy I know a bit of things that you don't want others to know." Lily said with a smirk that rivaled Shy's.

"Would the two of you shut-up I'm trying to find the guys." At their looks Buffy cleared her throat and said "I mean can you believe that its going to be boys against girls? Why not Slytherin's against Gryffindor's?"

"Nice cover Buffy real nice. Oh there's Prat, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (the Rat.)" Lily told the girls.

"So what group are you lovely ladies on?" Sirius asks.

"Always the charmer aren't you Sirius?" Shy asks him.

"Oh would the two of you just grow-up? And we're on Journey, and you lot are on Collection." Lily said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well thank you Little Miss know-it-all. You lot are so going down." James informed Lily and the girls. The whole room gets real quite as Professor Ditch walks into the room. 

"All right boys on one side girls on the other." No one move. Everyone is afraid of Professor Ditch there are rumors going a round that he can make any student disappear at any given moment. "Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get moving! Now on my whistle start." Put in a whistling sound here. 

All of the Slytherin girls were going for Gryffindor boys and vice versa. Then a Slytherin boy by the name of 'Snivellus' Snape hit Lily real hard James turns and hits Snivellus' Snape just as hard. Then that begins a war against the two houses. Shy, Buffy, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter (though he was a little reluctant to join them) fought against the rest of the Slytherin. And of course the rest of Gryffindor sixth years backed them up. In the end Gryffindor won and had no points taken off, Slytherin had 15 points taken off because they had lost.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Shy said reluctantly.

"Well you don't get hit in the head." Lily informed Shy as she rubbed her head.

"Oh just be quite. You had a whole war start over you." Buffy said as she started laughing.

"I didn't get a war started over me it started because Gryffindor's hate Slytherin's."

"Oh Lil just take the compliment." Remus said. "Lets not get into that big of an augment I've got a headache.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

What should I name the group? Firecrackers, or Lady's? if you don't tell me I'm going to flip a coin.

Thank You To all of those who reviewed Chapter Six, and to everybody who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

And if anyone and I do mean** ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.

DitchDitchANYONE 


	8. WakeUp Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

In Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus' room the boys are sleeping. Each dreaming of something different.

Peter is dreaming of being a rat and chasing a big piece of cheese. Then all of a sudden a giant cat starts chasing him.

James is dreaming of Lily. He had finally got Lily to agree to go on a date with him, and now he has to go and get her but Peter will not let him.

Sirius is dreaming of his mother. She starts yelling about all Shy not being good enough to be in the Black family.

Remus is dreaming of seeing his wolf form. All of a sudden Buffy is standing there petting the wolf, and then she looks at him. Buffy tells him that sometimes people surprise you. He just stands there looking so very confused.

All of a sudden there is this noise.

"Wakey, Wakey. Rise and Shine. Today is the day of the field trip to the Muggle Museum." Rang through the room.

"Peter just get out of the Bloody way!" A very irritated James moaned.

"Find the cheese. Must find the cheese." Came from a very annoying Peter.

"What did you mean? How would people surprise me? Buffy where are you?" Came from a half awake Remus.

"Mum shut the bloody hell up." After a couple of minutes. "Who the bloody hell was that? Just get the bloody hell out!" Came from a very irritated half awake Sirius.

Then Professor McGonagall, went into the Boys room after they didn't come out. "Would the lot of you get a move on we don't want to be late. Now get into the Great Hall with everyone else that is going to the trip!"

After the boys got into the Great Hall "Buffy, Shy, Lily did you girls get a wake-up call too?" Remus asked.

"No we woke-up on time. We didn't need one. Didn't know you lot were going on the trip." Buffy said in the oddest voice, not that the boys noticed.

"All right all of you please keep in order and do not tell anyone that your not a Muggle." Professor MaryK informed the group.

"All right get into your groups." Professor McGonagall yelled at the group.

"Would you look at that it looks like a baby dragon." One of the kids in the Marauders group stated.

"What's because it is you dimwit." The person next to him informs him.

"Why couldn't we be in the girls group?" James asked.

"Because we would have to have gone in Professor MaryK's group, and we know how much she hates you Prongs." Sirius reminded James.

"So if you don't like it you only have your self to blame." Remus tells James. James turns and sticks out his tongue at Remus.

* * *

"So do you two want to look at paintings or statues?" Shy asked.

"Paintings!" Both Buffy and Lily say together.

"Did you see the look on the boys faces this morning?" Shy asks.

"Yeah, it was so great...isn't that one of the students that go to Hogwarts?" Buffy asks Lily and Shy.

"Who? Oh yeah he's a Fifth year. I think his name is Geoffa MacCar" After a beat or more like two. "What's his picture doing here?" Lily question. Not that either Buffy or Shy would answer.

Buffy looked at the little sign. "It says that he has in the world wide Dodge Ball championship. That is very weird." Both of the other girls agree.

"Sooooo yeah. What do you say about us going over there and looking at the boring statues now?" Shy asks the two girl who agreed right away.

"Hey Lily isn't that the kid from Ancient Runes. Oh what's his name? Oh right Blacky Beethe?" Buffy inquires.

"Yeah it is, and that's Gidivia Rivers she a second year I help in Potions." Lily answers Buffy.

"I think we need to get out of here." Shy pleads. Then she get a vision.

"Shy what'd you see?" Buffy asks

"I saw all three of them GidiviaRivers, Blacky Beethe, and Geoffa MacCar. They were playing Dodge Ball. Then I saw Professor Ditch. He said that he didn't have it but he would get the money. Then I saw him placing bets on the Dodge Ball games." Shy takes a deep breath.

"Do you think he rigged them so those kids would play?" Lily asks not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes I do. Now let just find our group and get outta here please." Shy says.

"Of course Shadow."

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

And firecrackers Won.

Thank You To all of those who reviewed Chapter Seven, and to everybody who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

And if anyone and I do mean**ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	9. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It Just Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"Sometimes I think that no one hears me can't anyone hear me? Please won't someone talk to me? Come on I just want to talk." Very horrible off key singing came from the showers, and the boys had just as much as they could take.

"Can you believe that someone was singing in the showers this morning?" A sleepy James asked.

"At least there was no one waking us up this morning..." Sirius yawned. "and if it hadn't been Professor McGonagall I would so get back at them!"

"Who signed us up for that thing anyway? It was actually a petty good prank. I mean we weren't even expecting it." Remus starts saying before James interrupts him.

"A good prank I think not that wasn't good at all. It was bad very bad...okay so it was a _fair_ prank, but we still do better pranks don't we? Right? Right?" James says in an odd moment of low loftiness.

"What I want to know is what they think their doing pranking us The Marauders." Sirius says now fully awake.

"How about we go to class and not get detention?" Remus says once again be the voice of reason, or it could just have been the fact the full moon was that night.

"Your right, we won't Moony." James says his usual loftiness back. "Let's go get something to eat then go to Astronomy with Professor William Skys III." So James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who had been quiet the whole time not really being able to keep up in the conversation) went to breakfast.

* * *

"Man that girl really needs singing lessons! It's so bad that I think it's getting louder" Shy say.

"That isn't a girl, and it is getting louder its coming from the boys shower room! Run!" Buffy say with a little bit of a giggle in her voice.

"So what are we gonna do?" Buffy and Shy look at Lily with a look said Huh? "I mean how are we gonna introduce ourselves to Hogwarts?"

"We won't they aren't going to know its us. We'll use our nick names." Buffy declares

"I like it admit to it with out admitting it. Cool I'm in." Shy states.

"Okay but what kind of prank should we pull to let The Marauders know they have competition?" Lily finally say.

"I have no clue lets just get to Astronomy class come on Lily, see you in Potions Buffy." Shy say gloomily.

"Bye Buffy"

"Have a good time star gazing girls." Buffy say while waving. Buffy went back into the girls room and took out some writing paper, sketching paper, pen, and a pencil. To write her dream down, then sketch it like always.

This dream however had been odd. There was this werewolf that she saw in her dreams, he was always protecting her. Then Lily was standing next to a stag, and Shy was standing next to a dog. In some part of her it felt like she knew the animals. Then where the stag, dog, and werewolf were now was James, Sirius, and Remus.

_The James and Sirius are animagus and Remus is a werewolf. Cool just wait tell I tell the girls._

The girls walked into the room. Before Buffy had a chance to tell the girls her dream Lily says "I have the mother of all pranks!"

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

What should be the prank that the girl come up with to do?

Thank You To all of those who read the story.

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

If anyone and I do mean**ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	10. Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"I don't think so Prongs" Remus said but even he was beginning to see why James would say that.

"Come on Moony you know that males can stand more pain than females. I mean come on you know there are more male Archers then there are females."

"Prongs is right, Moony females can't stand much pain. They can stand some but not a lot." Padfoot declared without looking around to see who might be there to hear him.

"So you think females aren't as strong as males, they aren't as 'manly,' that's what the lot of you are saying." Moony looks at his fellow marauders in shock.

"He's right Moony girls are just weak, and need men to protect them. They need us to be there and look out for them." Wormtail states.

"So you think men are stronger than girls? Or are we just inferior?" Lily asks a very dumbfounded Peter.

"Do the rest of you feel this way? Do you lot think females are inferior to males?" Shy demains with more than a little shock in her voice.

When none of the marauders spoke up Lily and Shy just turned away and started walking. After a few steps Lily turns around and says "I wonder what Buffy's gonna say we when tell her about this."

At this point Remus starts looking a little up set. He doesn't what Buffy to think he is a chauvinistic pig. However the others weren't sharing his concerns.

Peter being the stupid little rat that he is spoke up. "Well I don't see what she is gonna do about it she's just a girl."

"Shut up Wormtail you have no idea what you're talking about, and don't talk about Buffy like that." Remus demands. At this point Lily and Shy turn around and continued walking out of the Great Hall.

Padfoot looked at Prongs and asks. "Was it something we said?"

Prongs looks around "Maybe we should say that we're sorry next time we see them." Prongs, Padfoot, and Remus nod. Peter just shacks his head no.

* * *

Buffy was sitting in their rooms. Doing her work for Potions. Wondering where Shy and Lil were. She really wanted to tell them that she just gotten a letter from Willow.

"There you are we've been looking for ya Buff." Shy declares as she comes into their room. "We have something to tell you."

"Well me first we got a letter from Will." Buffy tells the girls, holding it up. Shy looks at the letter in surprise.

"That wasn't supposed to get here until next week. Well what are you waiting for? Read it!" Lily demains.

_Dear Buffy, Lily, and Shy; _

How are you girls? Anything fun going on at school? Sunnydale's being it's normal horrible place. Not that many demons around right now. Amanda's doing pretty good at keepin' sunnyhell clean. She still doesn't like beatin' up Willy, but she's gettin' better at it.

Xander said to say hi. He wants you to know that if James, Sirius, or Remus, oh and that other one. Get to rowdy, or rude he'll come over there and straigthen them out for ya.

Well like always you girls are right you do need a name if you're going to be pranking. Out of the ones you told me I like The Firecrackers.

_Oh and Amanda wants to know if you know anything about Pulgarah Demons? And she also wanted me to thank you for the heads up on the Mayor. _

Oh teachers coming Gotta go Love ya lots. Talk to ya later Willow.

"I guess we should write back and tell them that we know nothing about Pulgarah demons expect they don't die the first time you kill them and they always come back." Buffy said in a questioning way.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Oh Buffy we have something to tell you." Then Shy and Lily proceed to tell her about the conversation they had over heard.

"Those evil little Shits."

"What we need to do is show them how much pain a female can really take during the worst time of the month." Lily declares with the smallest hints of a smile.

"Lily where in the world did you come up with that?" Buffy asks.

"I told you I had a great idea for a prank." Lily educates them all the while smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"OK under normal circumstance this would be a little much but you're right. I think we should do it." Buffy say in a strong voice. Shy looks at Buffy and silently agrees.

"So how long do we make the prank last? I say a full five days." Shy says smiling as she thinks of the prank their about to pull._ I don't want to hurt Sirius but he shouldn't have said those things._

"Hey Professor Warlord my I be excused to go to the Nurse my stomach hurts." Remus asks.

"Of course Lupin, hurry up." The Professor states.

"Me too?" James asks with pain in his voice.

"Please?" Sirius asks in much the same way.

"Yeah" Peter squeaks.

The week continued in much the same way. The Firecrackers having informed the female Professors what the boys had said and what the prank was. The Professors of course made sure that the boys would not be hurt. However they were just as hard on the boys as they would normally be. Until Friday when the boys were in the Nurse's office yet again, and the girl decided that they had suffered enough. They told the boys about the spell, and how they had to go through that every month.

"All right we'll admit that you females are strong. But we still play sports better then you do." James said

"We would like to put out that he **DOESN'T** speak for us" Remus, and Sirius said hurriedly.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters!

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know.

If anyone and I do mean** ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine. 

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line. 

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First. 

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders? 

Buffy/ (Remus) 

Lily/ James 

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

_Hey Will _

_We're happy that you want to come and see us we talked to the head of our house to see if it was all right she said it would be lovely if you were to come and visit. She also said that she would talk to the headmaster for us. You know when you come down tell us if you think the head of our house and the headmaster are going together as in going out or married. Cause they always know what is going on with the other. Would you do me a favor and tell Amanda that the demon she was askin' about that one time needs to be buried under holy ground. _

_ Oh and do you have any good pranks for the boys? We though of a couple but we don't know if we'll use them all. Well see you soon hopefully. _

_Love Firecrackers _

_P.S. You can bring Xander but if you do we can't promise that the marauders won't hurt them. _

"Ok now all we have to do is send it. I'll do it right after class. See ya girls." Lily states as see leaves the room. 

"Well I'm gonna go down to the lake see ya later Buff." Shy says. 

"Aren't you goin' to class?" Buffy asks uncertainty. 

"Nope gonna go down to that lake and enjoy myself. Be good Buff don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shy's smirk said that she knew Buffy wasn't going to class either. 

Shy and Sirius

"You mind if I sit here with you Shy?" Sirius asks making shy jump to her feet in surprise. 

"Oh, it's just you. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but, hum, don't you have class?" 

"yep with you. Ran in to Buff on her way to go find some where to go she said that you wouldn't be in class figured I'd come out here and keep you company." Sirius said looking a little sheepish. 

"That real sweet of you. But you're just doing this for the detention that tell yell be getting." 

"I did it for that and for well... Hum" 

"Well?" Shy asks smiling 

"maybe I like you." Sirius says to a very shocked Shy. 

"You... What?" 

Buffy and Remus

_Meanwhile_

Buffy as sitting by the big Apple tree on the other side of the school, with her eyes closed. When Remus came up to the tree. However he just watched her. 

"Well Rem you gonna stand there all day or you gonna come keep me company?" Buffy says with a smile opening her eyes. 

"get over here Rem." Rem does as she asks and goes over and sits by her. 

"Sirius told me you weren't gonna be in class thought I'd come and keep you company." They sit there for a while. "Buffy if I asked you a question would you give me an honest answer?" Remus asks softly. 

A startled looking Buffy answered "Of course I would, Why?" 

"Do you like werewolf's? I mean do you hate them?" Remus looks strait at when he asked. 

Lily and James

_Meanwhile _

"Now class I would like you to get into groups of two." The teacher says then explains that they are going to be doing a study to see what kind of person that you are. 

"why do I have to be with you?" Lily asks "where is Buffy and shy?" 

"Come on Lily it isn't that bad we just have to do this. Then we can go somewhere else." James looks around then asks "Why do you hate me so much Lily?" 

"I don't hate you. Your just infuriating sometimes James." Lily mumbles with her head down. "You're the one that doesn't like me." 

James smiles. "well Lily I don't hate you. Well I kinda like you." 

_Meanwhile _

Shy and Sirius

"What did you say?" 

"You heard me." 

"No what do you say?" 

"Doesn't matter." 

"yes it does." 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"No" 

"Please tell me what you said Sirius Black." 

"You want to know fine I said I like you more than a friend happy." Sirius tells her not wanting to say it but just having it come out. After a few moments and she doesn't say anything he says "Well what do you think?" 

"Hum well I knew that." She tells him when a sad look comes across his face she starts to say "Sirius I..." but got interrupted." 

"It's al right if you don't feel the same way I mean I just wanted you know. I'll go now." Sirius says in a fashion that is very unlike him. He stands and starts to go when Shy grasps his arm. 

"I was going to say I like you, like that too." She tells him. 

He turns and looks at her "will you go to Hogsmade with me next weekend Shy?" 

"Love to." Shy tells him as they sit back down and talk for the rest of the class period. 

_Meanwhile _

Buffy and Remus

"Well hum. Do I hate them? No. Do I want to be one? No. There are people out there who think their evil things. But I am not one of those people. Why?" 

"Buffy you know I trust you right?" At her nod he went on "well what would you say if I told you there was a werewolf at school." 

"I'd ask them if they would be nice enough to take me to Hogsmade this weekend... So do you Rem?" 

"What?" He asks looking shocked wondering were that came from. 

"I said would you like to take me to Hogsmade this weekend?" Buffy tells him with a smile on her face. 

"Buffy I'm a ..." Buffy cuts him off. 

"I know and you know what I am. Do you have a problem with it because I don't." 

"I don't have a problem with it and I would love to take you to Hogsmade Buffy." They sat be the tree for the rest of class. 

_Meanwhile _

Lily and James

"Hum Lily would you hum... I mean do you think you would hum..." 

"would I what James?" 

"Would you hum...hum...well hum...Bloody HE would you go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?" James say very flustered. 

"Yes>" Lily says. 

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to. I just wanted to ask. I'll understand if... wait did you say yes?" 

"Yes to both questions James." She smiles as she finished the last question. Then she handed James his study. James gives Lily hers. On lily's James had given the top marks in all of them and wrote why. On James was the same way. Then they handed them into the teacher. Then the bell rang.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please. 

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters! 

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know. 

If anyone and I do mean** ANYONE** can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine. 

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line. 

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First. 

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders? 

Buffy/ (Remus) 

Lily/ James 

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

Remus looked around the room he shared with the guys. He started to think back on why his friendship with the rest of them was so strong. They were like family to him, the brothers he never had. 

"Hey Prongs you awake?" Padfoot asks. 

"Well that depends. What do you want?" 

"I was thinkin' maybe we should pull a prank." 

"I don't know. Hey Moony you awake?" Prongs asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, what do you think?" Prongs asks a little tired like. 

"What kind of prank?" Moony asks. He was happy with Buffy, he really didn't want to mess that up. 

"The kind that we do to the Slytherins. So what do you say Prongs? Moony?" Padfoot asks. 

"Well I guess but it has to be a good one!" Prongs informs him. 

"Well I guess so." Moony says. 

The boys got dressed, well all but Peter who wasn't feeling well. Then they went down to meet the girls for breakfast. Then off to class. By the time they got to gym they had found out that they were going to have a sub that day. 

"Hello my name is Professor Pollock. Now today I want you to get into groups. Now I know how you teens are so I'll be maken' up the pairs. When I call your name come up to the front of the room." There were at lot of murmurs that came from the classroom. 

"Lily Evans" Lily goes up to the front of the room "Severus Snape" The rest of the room gets really quite. 

"Buffy Summers" She looks at Remus and gives him a smile. "Lucius Malfoy" Buffy's eye widen. 

"Shy Summers" Shy looks at Sirius and smiles. "Rodolphus Lestrange" She gives Sirius a look that says 'help' 

"James Potter" James goes up giving Snape bad looks all the way up. "Helga Hodges." 

"Remus Lupin" Remus gulped. He could see how everyone was paired with someone that they didn't like. "Narcissa Black" 

"Sirius Black" Sirius looked around at everyone. "Bella Black." 

The teacher then went though everyone else in class. All of the Gryffindors in class were partnered with the Slytherins 

"Now that everyone is in pairs go sit by them." After everyone complied with the teacher's request. "We are going to learn how to defend yourself against the opposite sex." 

Everyone smiled, then they got into the positions that professor Warlord told them about. The class was almost half over when the teacher told them to stop. Lily, Buffy, and Shy had won. James, Remus, and Sirius had just quit so neither the girls or them lost. 

"All right I want the girls to lie on the floor. We are going to practice CPR." 

Buffy, Lily, and Shy had a look of pure horror because they knew that to the boys' it would be just like they were kissing. 

After the teacher had told them what to do the class proceeded to do just that. However there was much complaining before that happened. Right after the bell rang the girls and boys all jumped up and ran to the changing rooms. 

Girls room

"This is so gross. I can't believe I had Lestrange's lips on mine!" Shy said as she was changing. "It was so gross." She made a face. 

"You think you had it bad I had Snape's lips on me!" Lily says while she fixes her hair. 

"Well I got you both beat. Malfoy need I say more?" Both girls look at Buffy and say that she was right. They got their stuff and started heading out when another group came up to them. 

"I gotta tell you Evans. I figured out why you hang out with Potter. Man can he Kiss!" Helga Hodges tells her smirking. 

"Hum and Lupin. That boy sure does have one hell of a tongue." Narcissa Black tells her. 

Boys Room

"I can't believe we had to do that." James tells them. 

"I really don't want to do that again." Remus says to the rest of the boys. 

"Well at least you didn't have to do CPO with your cousin." Sirius say. 

"It's CPR" 

"Never want to do that again." Sirius mummers 

"You know Lupin. That girl of yours is really good at making out. What I don't get is why she even gives you the time of day." Malfoy says smirkin'. 

"She couldn't have been half as good as that sister of hers. I mean wow!" Lestrange says. 

Girls Rooms

"I have to say Hodges. I didn't think you knew what kissing was." Shy tells her sticking up for Lily. 

"Why don't you go away and leave us all alone huh?" Buffy tells them. She knew very well that everything they were telling them was a lie. 

"Well maybe we will. But summers' either of you he even Evans I hope you know how to keep those boys because I'm goin' after them." Hodges tells them. 

After that well all three girls went after her. Then it went onto a big fight. 

Boys room

Remus knew Buffy would never do anything with Malfoy. But that didn't stop him from worrying whether or not she was happy with him. 

Sirius went a little crazy after that. 

They went after the boys. James only went into the fight because he couldn't let Sirius, and Remus fend for them selves. 

Later

The whole group of students who had gym that period had detention. There were lots of stories going around the school. But the marauders and the Firecrackers' still had to deal with the repercussions.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please. 

Anyone know any personality traits that I could use for peter 'cause I can't write him well? 

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters! 

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know. 

If anyone and I do mean ANYONE can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine. 

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line. 

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First. 

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders? 

Buffy/ (Remus) 

Lily/ James 

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

After Willow had come and gone from Hogwarts the days tell winter break seemed to just fly by. Before anyone knew it, it was time to go home for break. 

"Remember you all are going to owl us on Christmas." Shy tells Lily and the marauders. 

"Then we'll meet here right after New Years." Lily says smiling. She didn't want them to know that she didn't want to go home. She'd miss Hogwarts and them to much. 

"I think the train's stopping." James states. 

"We can't be there yet it's only been an hour!" Remus intervenes. 

"IT IS ALL RIGHT STUDENTS WE JUST HAVE A LITTLE TROUBLE. IT WILL BE FIXED IN NO TIME!" a bumming voice told them. 

"So Lily what are you doing over break?" James asks effectively starting side conversations. 

"Well probably spending it with my sister." Lily answered. 

"What about you Shy?" Sirius asks. 

"Well me and Buff are probably going over to see Nana." she looks a little disappointed. 

"I wish you all could come with us. Can you please?" Buffy says interrupting all of the conversations. All of the answers were sad "can't." After the train got going and got to their destination. The girls all hugged and promised to owl. The boys hugged but made it look more 'manly.' 

"Well I guess this is good-bye for awhile." James said sadly. 

After a few more good-byes James and Sirius (who lives with James because he left home) went to find James' parents. Lily went to find her father who was picking her up. Remus' parents came over and got him, and Peter, who they were dropping off. 

"This is going to be one long break!" Shy states to Buffy as they spot Giles.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please. 

Anyone know any personality traits that I could use for peter 'cause I can't write him well? 

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters! 

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know. 

If anyone and I do mean ANYONE can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful. 


	14. Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine. 

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line. 

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First. 

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders? 

Buffy/ (Remus) 

Lily/ James 

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

James' House

"I can't believe that we have all this time off and we don't even get to see Remus, Peter, Buffy, Lily, or Shy!" James tells Sirius as they sit in his room. 

"Well at least we don't have any homework! That would be bad really bad. So you know what job you're gonna look at yet? I mean we are going with your dad to Auror school." Sirius says. 

"Well I've been tossing some ideas around., but who knows." James looks around the room sees his broomstick "I wish it would stop snowin' so we could play some games." 

"Boy's supers ready." James' mother yells. Both boys race down to the dinning room. 

Remus' House

"Remus dear how is school going?" His mother, Emily, asks. 

"Good. We have two new 6th years." Remus says smiling at the thought of his friends. 

"Really what are there names son?" His father, Jonathan, asks. 

"Buffy and Shy summers." 

"Summers, Summers. You mean the Elizabeth twins?" Emily asks. 

"Yes. But they go by Buffy and Shy." 

"Oh those poor dears." 

"What do you mean?" Remus asks his mother slightly worried. 

"Well first there mother dies, then their father remarries, then they had to move to America." 

"Oh" was all Remus says. 

Lily's House

"Well Freak what do you want?" Lily's sister says to her stressing each word. 

"Nothing" Lily had it she hadn't even been here for more then a week and she already wanted to leave. She went to her parents' room and asks them if they mind if she goes and stays with some friends. It's not like they were going to be home anyways. 

"Of course, have fun, and be safe." Her mother said. 

Summers' House

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Buffy yells. She opens the door. 

"Lily what are you doin' here. Not that I'm not happy to see you, because you know I love seein' you. How are you? I'm just gonna shut-up now." Buffy says in one breath. 

As both of them come into the living room Lily says "Well I was hopping I could stay with you during the rest of break." 

"Of course you can Lily." Jenny says as she comes into the room. 

"Thanks Jenny" 

"No problem dear. Why don't you lot go up to your room until dinner all right?" She got an 'OK' 'sure' and 'if you want.' 

Boys Later

When James and Sirius got to the train station they see Remus. 

"Hey moony." Prongs yells "How was your break?" 

"Ok I guess." Moony tells them. 

"So not that I'm not happy to see you but we still on for our prank?" Pad foot asks. 

"Yep." and "Of course" were the answers that he got. 

"Hey we should probably go find a seat." Prongs says. 

"But what about the girls?" Padfoot asks. 

"They'll most likely come find us." Moony says. 

Girls Later

"Where are those boys?" Shy asks Lily and Buffy. 

"I have no clue but I'm not going to talk to James for a week if he is not here in the next five minutes!" Lily says. 

"The same thing goes for Sirius!" Shy says "Well what about you Buffy?" 

"Well the boys are going to want at least one person to talk to." 

After a few moments the train starts up, and off to school they went.

* * *

What do you think? Review Please. 

Anyone know any personality traits that I could use for peter 'cause I can't write him well? 

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters! 

If anyone would like to see something specific in this story let me know. 

If anyone and I do mean ANYONE can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Buffy. Only OC character is Mine.

Authors Note: This AU for Buffy and HP. Not following either time line.

AN: You Want this Story Take It. Just Please Tell Me First.

Summery: What Happens when the Summers' girls meet the Marauders?

Buffy/ (Remus)

Lily/ James

Shy/ (Sirius)

* * *

"It's done. Tomorrow those boys will wake for one big suprise!" Prongs said. 

"Well I hope we won't get in really big trouble." Moony says. 

"How can you tell it's been four months since Christmas and the girls only talk to us if we're on our best behavior." Padfoot states. 

"I guess that means they never talk to you huh?" Moony jokes. 

"Oh shut-up Moony you're lucky Buff talks to you. I mean the two of you are never apart! Are you trying to forget us Moony?" Prongs asks. 

"No not trying. I just love her, love spending time with her." Moony says. Awe the boys say after. 

"So when are you gonna do it Moony?" Prongs asks. 

"Sometime in the summer, or when I get the nerve." Moony says fingering the box that is in his pocket. 

"Come on lets go to bed big day tomorrow!" 

Buffy walks into the boys room and starts hanging decorations. After a little bit she leaves to go get more tacks. 

"You know you could have told us you wanted to pull a prank Buff!" Shy says making Buffy jump. 

"Well I didn't know if you'd help me." 

"Of course we would!" Lily says "So what are you doing?" 

"I'm hanging these things." Buffy says pointing at the posters, and hanging scary things. 

"I enchanted them. They won't leave the room you hang them in even with magic for about 48 hours." 

"Cool I'm so helping." Shy says. 

"Me to!" Lily informs them. "Are we going to do in to all the boys in Griff?" 

"Yes but it wouldn't be as bad for the younger kids. But out a silencing charm on yourself so you don't make nose." Buffy says. After they get done they go back to there room and take the charm off. 

"I wonder if any of them are going to scream when they wake up." Shy say 

"You know it would be funny if we were doing it for all of the houses." Lily says. 

"Yeah it would." Shy says. 

"Glad you think so because we are. I talked to some girls in the other house, they said they'd help." 

"Cool" "can't wait." the other two said sleepily. 

A couple of hours later there was much screaming heard at Hogwarts. 

Slytheren Boy's

"Okay this is just a bloody prank no need to panic." Snape says. 

"We really need to get out of this room mate." Lestrange tells Malfoy, and Snape. 

"What we bloody well need to do is get back at those bloody marauders!" 

Marauders room

"This is just really creepy. Padfoot why is there a bloody houseelf above your bed?" Prongs asks. 

"How the bloody He/ would I know." Padfoot tells. "just make it go away ok?" 

"Guys why is Wormtail over in the corner talking about shoes being evil?" Moony asks. 

"I have no clue. But.." Padfoot starts. 

"Those bloody Firecrackers." Prongs says. 

"OK. Prongs we won't give you any more if you don't want then." Moony says 

"No I mean 'The Firecrackers'" 

"What about them?" Padfoot asks. 

"They did this!" Prongs says. 

"Prongs don't jump to conclusions lets just go get something to eat huh?" 

"Always the voice of reason hey Moony." 

Great Hall

TO THE STUDENTS: HOPE YOU LIKED THE PRANK LOVE 'THE FIRECRACKERS' AKA SNOW, SHADOW, AND COCOA. kISSES 

TO THE TEACHERS: sORRY ABOUT THE MESS, THE MARAUDERS WILL CLEAN IT UP. 

Was the banner that hung in the great hall. All of a sudden there was a lot of laughing heard. 

"What's that? Oh My..." Shy starts laughing uncontrollably. 

"That's really wow. They so don't make cute girls. I think I'm scarred for life now." Buffy says in shock. 

"You know what this means don't you there going to blame us for this." Lily says. 

"No they won't.." Shy starts 

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remsus Lupin, Lily Evans, Shy Summers, and Buffy Summers go to the head masters office. now!" One of the Professors yells. 

Headmasters Office

He was siting there eating lemon drops. 

"Hello have a seat please. Now the professors informed me that you put an enchantment upon the student and there dorms." He looked at all of them. "Now normal I wouldn't punish you but the head of the houses are very worried. The enchantment was high level magic. So I will lower the punishment to detention." 

"Mr. Black you will be with Miss Summers, Shy. Mr. Potter you will be with Miss Evans. Mr. Lupin you will be with Miss Summers, Buffy." 

After they finished talking to the headmaster they went to their dorms. 

"Lily why did you.." James starts to say but is interrupted by Lily. 

'I'm not talking to you , you Prat!" She says then walks off. James then turns away mumbling something about girls. 

"Well that was interesting." Sirius says. 

"Well Lily was right you are a Prat." Shy says before walking off after Lily. 

"Uh well bye." Sirius says, then runs off after James. 

"So are you gonna call me a Prat and run off too?" Remus asks questionly. 

"Mope, then I'd have to go with them and they are rally mope aster this kinda stuff.' Then all most as an after thought Buffy turns and says "I'm gonna go eat, wanna come?" 

"Sure." 

Later at detention 

Lily and James

"You know you have to talk to me some time Lily." James says. He's been trying to get Lily to talk to him for most of the detention. 

"James would you shot -up so we can get this finished?" 

"s\See there now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" 

"James if you shut- up and help me with this bloody clean up job I'll kiss you. Hell I'll kiss you for a minute. But you have to help me clean up this mess." lily says really exasperated. After that James started to clean very fast and trying to get it done enough to get that kiss. 

After a couple of minutes he gets done. He walks over to Lily. She looks at him and swallows. 

"I've been wanting to do this since I met you." He leans in and kisses her. 

After a beat they brake it off. 

"So are we dating now Lily?" James asks Lily not even giving her time to answer before he start kissing her again. 

"Yes" Lily whispers in between kisses. "We are." 

Shy and Sirius

"So how was your day Sirius? Oh it was good thanks for asking." He says talking to himself because Shy refused to talk to him. He'd been at this for about an hour. 

"Sirius just work. I'm tired of hearing you asks yourself questions!" She says. "If your going to talk then talk to me." 

"Oh so now you're talking to me huh? Well fine why are you always mad at me when Lily's mad a James?" 

"You always take his side you never even try to hear mine." 

"I'm sorry ok. But he is my best friend." 

"Oh sure you take his side because he's your best friend, and you won't take your girls friends side." 

Sirius looks over at Shy "So your me girls friend huh? Not just the rude, dumb, little prick any more? not I'm your boyfriend?" 

"Yes and you 'd best start acting like it!" 

"Okay." he says as he pulls her into his arms for a kiss. 

Buffy and Remus

"So how do you think everybody else is making out?" 

"Oh Rem I Think their makin' out just fine." 

"That's not what I meant!" 

"I know," She says smiling at him. 

Remus looks at her_ I really love her_. "Buffy?" 

"Huh?" 

Remus whispers "Will you marry me?" 

Buffy turns around and looks at him "What?" 

Remus goes over kneels on his knees and asks again "Will you marry me, Buffy?" 

"Yes, yesyesyesyesyes." 

Three years later

"Nicholas Gavin Lupin put that down right now!" Shy says. 

"Sirius Black I blame you for this!" Buffy says looking at her son trying to ride the broom. 

"Thank you! So Buff when's the baby due?" 

"Day after Lily." 

"So we have a meeting tonight at Arthur, and Molly's place right?" Shy asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey Moony, Padfoot, Mini Moo lets get outta here." James says. 

"Okay." Sirius says picking up Nick. 

"I can't believe all that's happened. I mean I married James Potter and I'm gonna have a baby." lily looks at Buffy and Shy. 

"Well we've all changed. I've married Sirius Black, and I'm the only one that's not gonna have a baby soon." Shy says. 

"Yeah I've married Remus, I have one son and a baby girl on the way." Buffy says putting her plate on her tummy. 

"A girl what are you gonna name her?" Lily asks. 

"Cassandra Annahella." 

Shy looks at her and smiles "what's the last name gonna be?" 

"Oh I don't know Lupin sounds good." Buffy says smiling. 

"Well I'm gonna have a bay boy and don't you tell James. I'll never hear the end of it. plus He wants to name him James Andrew Potter the second." 

"What do you want to name him?" 

"Harry James Potter." 

"Cool." All of a sudden Shy starts laughing. Buffy and Lily look at her. 

"What?" 

"You know what would be really funny if Lily's son and your girl got married someday." 

"Hum." Lily and Buffy said at the same time. 

"I was joking."

* * *

What do you think? Review Please.

Thank You To all of those who read the story. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed All of the chapters!

If anyone and I do mean ANYONE can come up with a name for any of the chapters I post I would be grateful.


End file.
